In the line of duty
In the line of duty is the 6th case in st ronde and the 6th case overall plot after the slipup by Jackson O'Neill. Chief Richardson had Delaney Chapman and the player go to Jacob's last known location. A sidewalk. Delaney and the player go there and find Jacob Cockran. Dead. They quickly get some suspects such as biologist Eugene Merz, the victim's fiancée, Saundra Sanders, and local butcher, Ryan Martin. Halfway through the investigation, however, Franklin Reed stormed into the station demanding why he wasn't placed as a detective in this case. It wasn't long after this when the team arrested Jackson O'Neill and Patricia Sanders. Thereby adding them to the suspect list the killer turned out to be local butcher Ryan Martin. Ryan said that his business that the victim shut down was a food poisoning business he sent it to all of his allies, so they would give the poisoned food to their political enemies. Because of this he was sentenced to Life in prison. Jean Richardson was glad the killer was arrested, but was unsettled with the fact that the murder weapon was still missing. after investigating a bit they found some paper covered in blood. Sally confirmed that this was the victim's blood and that there was another set of prints on the paper, aside from Ryan Martin's, this was Zachary miller's however, Zachary's location wasn't known, so the team decided to question his brother, Connor Miller. Conner said that Zachary had fled to Influential mile to follow in his Ancestor's footsteps this told the team that the murder weapon and Zachary miller were in influential mille however, they weren't done yet. when Zoe Dawson came to the station she said that she needed help. apparently someone stole her life savings upon investigation the team found the culprit of this, Harvey Hendrik upon questioning Harvey said that he didn't know that it was Zoe's he saw a bag of the ground and upon seeing that it was full with money dropped it someplace he apologized and payed the fine the police gave him willingly Jean Richardson told the team it was high time they go to Influential Mile. they needed to question Zachary Miller summary Victim: Jacob Cockran 'Weapon: pocketknife. One that's location isn't known ' 'Killer: Ryan Martin ' suspects Eugene Merz The suspect eats Chicken noodle soup The suspect has been to Japan Suspects appearance The suspect wears gloves The suspect is male Saundra Sanders The suspect eats Chicken noodle soup The suspect has been to Japan Suspect's appearance the Suspect wears gloves Ryan Martin The suspect eats chicken noodle soup The suspect has been to Japan Suspects appearance The suspect wears gloves The suspect is male Jackson O'Neil The suspect eats Chicken noodle soup suspect's appearance The suspect is male Patricia Sanders The suspect eats Chicken noodle soup The suspect has been to Japan Suspect's appearance The suspect wears gloves Quasi-suspects Zoe Dawson Connor Miller Harvey Hendrik Killer's Profile The killer eats Chicken noodle soup The Killer wears gloves The killer has been to Japan The Killer has green eyes The killer is male Trivia This is the only case in my criminal case that has the murder weapon not being found in the three chapters This case's name comes from the term '...in the line of duty' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde